


Pushing One's Buttons

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, i've no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Kasumi takes her rivalries seriously. The excitement inside her must be caused from her great rivalries, right? There's no other explanation.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	Pushing One's Buttons

It was one at a time, from the bottom up. Kasumi made one final turn, now on the straight path to school. The comforts of her bed stole her consciousness a few minutes too many, her rushed commute nearly had her forget one important ritual. Around her were curious eye, drawn to her focus down below her chin than the sidewalk ahead of her. They thought if she wasn't careful, she could bump into a signpost, a tree, or perhaps a person.

"Ah!" Kasumi scrambled her footing together, anything but graceful in her recovery. The watching eyes grew as she quickened her pace, putting on a smile and pretending nothing had happened. It was too early in the morning to be feeling embarrassed, but at least the ritual was done. In front of her was Nijigasaki High, and familiar stairs, turns and hallways saw her to her homeroom with minutes to spare.

"Kasumi." A sketch pad met her as she took her seat. "I thought you were going to be late again. Rina-chan board: Worried."

Kasumi blinked up at the expressive lines of bright pink, shrugging off her worry with a practiced smile. "Kasumin is never late, she's here whenever she needs to be!" There was a quick change on the page. A deadpan. She looked away to an empty desk. "Shizuku's not here yet?"

Rina shook her board, flipping to a neutral page in one fluid motion. "She went to her club for something. She was already here when I arrived."

"Is that so?" Kasumi hummed, her words tailing into silence. She looked down, making sure it would be obvious. She felt a chill shoot up her spine. Eyes were on her, but she looked up to see the board move up.

"Are you still doing that?" Rina tilted her body to the side, her board flipping to a face of bemusement. "Rina-chan board: Confused."

"Urk... I d-don't know what you mean, Rina," Kasumi coughed, feigning ignorance. "Kasumi was just checking if she brought everything to school. I was uh, running late after all."

Rina flipped to a face, but the bell rung before she could say more. Soft shuffling of feet filled the room as everyone got to their seats. Kasumi was left alone, and she slumped over her desk as the teacher walked in. Not a moment after, the door opened to reveal Shizuku slipping inside, bowing a quick apology before taking her seat.

Kasumi looked down, a pout on her face, hands ironing down over her uniform. She made a note not to be late again.

* * *

Her mind focused back to the world when the noon bell sounded, indicating the hour of lunch. The scraping of chairs against the floor and drumming feet filled the room. Amongst the crowd, two girls approached her. She stood up, schoolbag slung over a shoulder.

"I hope you arrived on time this morning, Kasumi," Shizuku said as a greeting, her eyes a narrow suspicion. Kasumi stomped her foot theatrically.

"I did! Technically Kasumin was here earlier than you when the bell rang!" she defended, her mouth a grumbling pout. Rina peered behind Shizuku, her board a mere three horizontal lines.

"Shizuku was here first-"

"Besides the point!" Kasumi huffed, crossing her arms. The motion creased her uniform. Seeing this, Shizuku walked forward, her hands reaching forward without warning.

"Kasumi," she said, her tone sharp. "Do I have to keep reminding you to button your uniform every day?" Pale blue shot a stare. Kasumi gulped, her eyes trapped in the stare.

"K-Kasumin was in a hurry!" She stuttered out, her body stood still as Shizuku's hands buttoned her blazer. She'd start from the bottom as she always would, steady hands fastening each button at a time. Their eyes never left each other, but the action that seemed to become a routine made sure Shizuku never needed to. The texture of Kasumi's blazer is one familiar with her hands.

"There. All done." Shizuku nodded to herself, patting the last button just above her chest. There was a soft, hesitant noise when her hands retracted back. Kasumi clamped her mouth shut. "Please remember to button your uniform next time, Kasumi."

Kasumi frowned at the scolding tone in her voice, as if it was a mother's words to her child. "Kasumin isn't an elementary schooler!"

"I'm certain even elementary schoolers can remember to button their clothes."

"What was that?!"

The two's bickering died down on their walk to the cafeteria, only to return whilst at the table with their seniors and fellow club members. It was Karin's favorite past time to watch Kasumi argue with Shizuku's calm demeanor and narrowed stares. Yuu was quick to intermediate between both of them with her plans for practice and upcoming live shows. Yet, the bickering was never one to stay away. Sometimes, the rest of the club wonders if they might hate each other. The higher years turned to Rina who was eating a salad behind her board.

"It's complicated," was Rina's only answer, her attention more on the salad. Ai poked for more answers, but Rina shifted the board expertly with one hand. "Kasumi is complicated."

"That's certainly one way of putting it," Setsuna remarked, stealing a glance to the end of the table where the conversation between the two first years was growing louder. To her left was a bout of nervous laughter. Emma spoke up, lowering her bread.

"Maybe we should calm them down before they get told off again." Her worries were realized when another first year strode to their table. They all chose to ignore the mouthful of words they received from Shioriko. Yuu coughed amidst the reprimanding, gathering the other's attention.

"Let's just hope practice goes off without a hitch." She was hopeful, but certainly not confident. At the end of the table, the voices only grew.

"She started it! Kasumi was just sitting here!"

A swift thwap of paper woke even Kanata from her short nap. Kasumi clutched her head. It wasn't painful, but the gaze certainly was.

* * *

"Rina-chan board: Worried," Rina shut the locker, turning the board over at Kasumi.

"What?" She adjusted ash-brown hair, slipping her blazer back on. Orange light bathed the practice room, concluding yet another day of practice. Kasumi looked around, seeing her seniors begin to slowly file out the room. She looked back at Rina, her board already changed to a deadpan.

"She left early to go to her drama club."

Kasumi shrugged, acting nonchalant. Of course, Rina was anything but convinced. Kasumi felt a stare as she glided a hand up her blazer, buttoning only the topmost one.

"Does annoying her make you happy, Kasumi?"

Her hands move back to the side, eyes glancing over to the pair of bright gold peering above the sketch pad. It was a rare sight, and Kasumi took a moment before responding. "What do you mean? Shizuku is my rival."

"And?" Rina's face was unmoving. It always was, but Kasumi couldn't help but fidget under the intense stare.

"If I can draw her attention away, then I can pull ahead and become number one!"

"Is that the reason behind you always keeping your uniform unbuttoned?" Rina asked, causing Kasumi to look down at herself. She remembered back to a few hours ago where Shizuku buttoned it together, steady hands wandering close against her chest. Then, the pat against her heart. Her beat quickening when those hands moved away.

"Yeah! That's exactly right, Rina."

Rina said nothing, her eyes disappearing back behind the board. "You're weird, Kasumi."

"Kasumin isn't weird!" she fired back, stomping her foot. They finished collecting their belongings and headed out the door, waving goodbye to Ayumu and Yuu. Their conversation was light as they walked down the hall, stopping when they reached the base of the stairs. Kasumi turned the other direction. Rina flipped her board.

"Rina-chan board: Sigh," she expelled a breath behind her pages, nodding her board. "I'll be heading home with Ai then." Rina turned away, kicking off her walk with a light spring. Kasumi watched her go, her feet heading the opposite way when she saw pink hair disappear behind the corner.

It was a short and familiar walk to the school auditorium. Kasumi often walked to this part of the school to grab Shizuku when she'd be late for practice. Kasumi often wondered how she was able to balance both clubs on top of classes.

There was a deep nod. Shizuku was a formidable rival, indeed. The hard beating of her chest tells her that besting her and becoming number one would be an uphill battle.

"Shi-zu-ku!" Kasumi announced her presence, throwing the doors open with a bright smile. The stage was a dozen rows of seats away, the small group of students scattered along the raised floor turned to watch the booming voice.

"Kasumi?" There was a yell back, the smallest figure rushed down the stairs at the side of the stage, heading down the center aisle over to Kasumi. Her frantic run halted at the sight of her wide grin, shifting to a hard stride. "Is there something the matter? Something important?" Shizuku's eyes narrowed at her enunciation, arms crossed over her chest.

The grin on Kasumi's face only brightened. "Kasumin thought you'd be lonely walking back from school, so I'm here to walk home with you!" She nodded to herself, as if she was doing Shizuku a favor for her overwhelming generosity.

"Are you certain it wasn't you who's feeling lonely?" Shizuku countered with an exasperated tone. Pale blue peered behind her, finding nothing. "Did Rina leave you behind?"

"Hey, what's with that tone?" Kasumi grumbled, fists on her hips. "Rina went home with Ai, like usual. And you, Shizuku, unlike the usual, will be accompanied by everyone's cutest idol, Kasumi."

There was a long sigh. From the stage was a collection of laughter. "I wonder how Rina gets to be so lucky..."

"Excuse me?"

Shizuku waved her hand, too tired for another session of bickering. "Nothing." Her eyes focused back on Kasumi, huffing tiredly as she walked up to her. "You forgot to button your blazer again."

Despite the harsh tone, Shizuku's hands were always gentle. Fingers meticulously fastened each button, hands touching her through two layers of clothing. Kasumi was unable to look away from the look of concentration on Shizuku's face. When her hands rested against Kasumi's chest, she found herself holding her breath.

"Kasumi? Your face is red," Shizuku glanced up, locking gazes with her. Kasumi took a step back, taking a deep breath, the drumming of her chest audible in her ears. "Is everything all right?"

"I-It's nothing," Kasumi mumbled, taking a few gulps of air to cool the heat on her face. She nodded to herself, confirming her suspicions. "You are a worthy person to call a rival, Shizuku."

"Excuse me?" Shizuku's tone was highly reminiscent of Kasumi's own take of those two words. "I'll be here for a while practicing some scenes, Kasumi. I don't want to keep you, so it's better you go on ahead."

Shizuku spun on her heel, walking away. A breath of disbelief trailed behind her. Her seniors on the stage watched the entire scene with looks of amusement on their face, prompting embarrassment on her own. This hadn't been the first time Kasumi had done this. Sometimes, she wonders why she can't just tell her to stop.

"Shizuku!" There was another call of her name. She almost convinced herself to keep walking. Yet she sighed, turning around to see Kasumi stand proudly at the doors, unmoving save for her right hand.

"Kasumi, I'm terribly busy. So, can you please-" Shizuku's words came to a stop when she saw Kasumi undo a button in front of her. Their eyes met, but she could see that offending hand undo her work. All the way to the topmost button, where the hand stopped.

They were both silent, Shizuku narrowing her glare at the splitting smirk on Kasumi's face. She heaved a sigh, walking forward in the silence. She could read almost nothing behind the pair of taffy pink. There was only the dare for her to challenge her actions.

Shizuku kept her eyes a stern glare, her hands buttoning Kasumi's blazer from the bottom up. Each successful button made her grin wider. Shizuku paid no attention, her hands swiftly finishing amidst their locked eyes.

Her hands hovered close in front of Kasumi's chest. Above the topmost button of her uniform. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kasumi's hand move up, gliding along each front button. The hand met hers. The touch was searing, but the smirk on Kasumi stayed unrelenting.

"Will you take long, Shizuku?" she asked, her words pushed through what Shizuku can only describe as a sickeningly mischievous smile. Her lips parted, her words careful.

"Unfortunately, I've missed a few sessions, so I may have to-" Her words snapped to a stop when Kasumi popped one of her buttons. Shizuku frowned, gently pushing her hand aside to redo the button. "I suppose I could be quick in half an hour-"

Another button loosened. Shizuku shot a heavy glare. A grin was sent her way. Eventually, she breathed a sigh. moving her hands to push the button back through its hole.

"Ten minutes, Kasumi."

Silence. Unmoving tense air as Shizuku tried to read her eyes. Kasumi's hand moved, resting over her own.

"I'll be waiting outside then, Shizuku!"

The grin lightened to a bright smile. A genuine curve of the lip that took Shizuku by surprise. She stood shocked even as Kasumi spun on her heels and skipped out the auditorium, closing the doors. Footsteps approached Shizuku from behind, a sudden hand on her shoulder slacking her body.

"You okay, Shizuku? Did you two have a fight?" a senior asked, concerned. Shizuku shook her head, her mouth hung agape.

"It's nothing." Shizuku bit her lip, looking up at her senior. "I'm sorry, but can I practice my lines another time?"

**Author's Note:**

> hey demons whats up its me yo boy
> 
> ive been quite busy cus the semester started, i havent continued the long fics but i have worked on a bit of them as well as ive made some ficlets, so i might post those sometime
> 
> ive no idea what this was supposed to be. i thought of kasumi deliberating keeping her buttons short so that shizuku can button them up, and before i know it ive made this
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this though, feel free to like and subscribble 
> 
> catch me on the flipside by joining this server: https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
